1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a lubricating device for a valve operating mechanism. The device feeds a lubricant to rotating parts including a cam shaft and to rocking parts including cam followers, push rods, rocker arms and the like actuated by cams on the cam shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art lubricating systems of the kind described, the cam shaft and the rocker arms operatively connected with each other through push rods for operating the intake and exhaust valves are positioned remotely from each other; the rocker arms are normally fed with lubricant through an oil passage branched from an oil passage for the cam shaft.
With such a lubricating system, an oil pressure drop may take place in the oil passage for the cam shaft because a part of the lubricating oil should be used for lubricating the bearings for the cam shaft and the contacting faces of the cam and the cam follower. Accordingly, a sufficient quantity of lubricating oil cannot be fed to the rocker arms to achieve effective lubrication.